Sakura se bebe las calles
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Sakura volvió a llorar frente al espejo y con furia arrojó todo lo del tocador al suelo. Ella lo amaba y lo perdonó. Lo perdonó una y otra vez. Perdonó humillaciones, gritos y finalmente golpes. Pero él tenía razón, el amor no lastima, no duele, no maltrata. Ella merecía ser feliz, ella merecía amar y ser amada... Y Sakura ya no tiene miedo, ella comienza de nuevo.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias: AU, OoC. Contiene frases de la canción.**

**Historia inspirada en la canción "María se bebe las calles" de Pasión Vega.**

* * *

**SAKURA SE BEBE LAS CALLES**

Un chico de cabello y ojos negros corría desesperado por las calles de Konoha con el celular en una mano. Quince minutos atrás ella le había llamado asustada, pidiéndole que fuera a su casa.

Sakura nunca le había permitido ir a su casa, eso lo tenía intranquilo. Algo muy grave debió ocurrir.

Él había tomado un taxi pero quedaron atascados en el tráfico del mediodía así que prefirió bajarse y continuar a pie, a la velocidad que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

A Sakura la conocía desde pequeños, vivía junto a su casa. La recordaba siendo alguien alegre, optimista, juguetona y soñadora. Quizá ese fue su peor defecto, soñar con él hombre perfecto.

.

.

—_¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó una muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos jade corriendo hacia él._

_Él la esperaba sentado en la banca del parque como todos los días después de clases. Ambos ya iban en el primer semestre de la universidad. Él estudiaba ingeniería, ella medicina._

_Las facultades quedaban cerca y él siempre la esperaba para regresar juntos a casa._

_Sasuke la vio diferente, se veía más feliz y sus ojos brillaban._

—_¡Sasuke -kun!¡Me ha besado! —exclamó con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. Él la vio confundido. —¡Sasori me ha besado! —exclamó sonrojada._

_Y luego Sakura se dedicó a describir a Sasori con miles de cualidades._

.

.

Ese fue el inicio del calvario de Sakura, y de él. Si tan sólo ese día le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos por ella. Si tan sólo no hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo callado.

Sasuke siguió corriendo, deseando llegar a tiempo.

**||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||**

Sakura se encontraba sentada frente al espejo cuadrado de su tocador. Se llevó una mano hasta el ojo derecho, donde ya un gran moretón se observaba. Lo palpó con cuidado para no lastimarse.

Bajó la mano y se contempló al espejo. Apenas tenía veinticinco años, pero su rostro ya había perdido la jovialidad, sus ojos ya no tenían el brillo de antaño, su rostro estaba demacrado y ojeroso. Su cabello corto y disparejo se veía reseco y opaco.

Alzó las mangas largas de su blusa azul de cuello de tortuga, sus brazos también mostraban varios moretones. Sus piernas, cubiertas por aquella falda hasta los tobillos también se veían igual.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Le dolían los golpes, pero más le dolía el alma.

Ya no se reconocía, ya solamente era un cascarón vacío. ¿En que la había convertido Sasori?

Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿En que se había dejado convertir?

Desde pequeña siempre le gustaron los cuentos de princesas y cuando ella se cepillaba su cabello largo frente al espejo soñaba con el día que apareciera su príncipe azul y le robará su primer beso de amor.

Pero los años pasaron y aquel beso no llegó.

Los besos de Sasori habían sido bruscos, salvajes, violentos y ella así los había aceptado.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y tomó el maquillaje en polvo. Aquel amigo que la ayudaba a esconder la realidad.

Sakura maquilló sus heridas y lentamente se le fue la vida, como cada día que lo hacía.

Ella recordó la primera vez que Sasori la violentó.

.

.

_Ella se había arreglado toda la tarde para él, pues era el cumpleaños del muchacho y lo celebrarían con unos amigos, incluido Sasuke._

—_¿Pero por qué te has vestido así? —preguntó Sasori enojado cuando la vio llegar con un vestido hasta las rodillas y con un poco más de maquillaje que el habitual._

_A él no le importó alzarle la voz frente a sus amigos._

—_Me arreglé para ti. —le dijo ella._

—_No te llevaré así a ningún lado. —señaló él. —pareces una promiscua en busca de un macho._

_Sakura se quedó callada y salió corriendo, pues sus palabras la habían herido. Sasuke se molestó por el comentario pero no quiso interferir en su relación._

_Esa noche Sakura no le habló a Sasori, pero al día siguiente él fue a verla para pedirle perdón y prometerle que no la volvería a lastimar._

.

.

Sakura volvió a llorar frente al espejo y con furia arrojó todo lo del tocador al suelo.

Ella lo amaba y lo perdonó. Lo perdonó una y otra vez.

Perdonó primero humillaciones, gritos y finalmente golpes.

Porque ella lo amaba y él, él había tenido un mal día, él estaba estresado, ella lo había hecho enojar. Y los pretextos siguieron.

Ella nunca dijo que no, fue la esclava de su señor.*

Dejó de salir a los sitios que le gustaban, de frecuentar a sus amigos y familia. Dejó de vestir lo que acostumbraba. Todo lo que le pedía Sasori lo hacía, porque él sólo quería lo mejor para ella. Y ella le agradecía por su preocupación.

.

.

—_Sakura él no puede obligarte a cambiar. —le había dicho Sasuke alguna vez._

—_No entiendes que él me ama y sólo me cuida. —le contestó ofendida. ¿Por qué nadie podía ver que Sasori era bueno? —Es normal que se ponga celoso al verme con otros. —siguió defendiéndolo._

—_El amor no es violento ni duele. —sentenció Sasuke._

.

.

Y en ese momento no lo entendió. Se enojó con Sasuke por no comprenderla. Se enojó con él cuando él le reclamó a Sasori sus malos tratos y lo golpeó.

Ese día le gritó a Sasuke que no tenía por qué meterse en su vida y que ella amaba así a Sasori y era feliz.

Tanto, que Sakura se mudó a vivir con él. Y desde ese día Sasori se convirtió en su todo, la casa en su patria y la cocina en su mundo.*

Y aquella casa en la que pensó que habitaría el amor, se convirtió en su prisión. Los gritos, humillaciones y golpes aumentaron. El amor se trasformó en miedo.

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo al contemplar el closet.

.

.

_La llave se escuchó girar en el picaporte. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró por el miedo. Sasori ya había llegado y la comida no estaba lista. Le había tocado lavar la ropa, pero seguía adolorida por los golpes del día anterior y no trabajó a prisa._

_Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Sasori ya había entrado a la casa._

—_¿Sakura dónde estás? —lo escuchó gritar enojado desde la cocina._

_Ella entró a la habitación y se escondió en el closet._

_Cuando niña le daba miedo la oscuridad, ahora era su compañera, su refugio. Se arrinconó en una esquina, deseando que él no la encontrara._

_Lloraba por el miedo, por sentirse indefensa._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe y el corazón de esa chica se detuvo por un momento al ver la imponente figura de Sasori frente a ella._

—_No me hagas daño, lo siento. —se disculpó cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos. Su voz apenas y se escuchaba._

_Pero Sasori no tuvo compasión de ella, y la golpeó hasta que se cansó._

_Sakura gemía y lloraba por el dolor, por la humillación, por la tristeza._

_Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre. __Y Sakura se apagaba y no lo sabía nadie.*_

.

.

Y ella por mucho tiempo había pensado que no valía nada, que estaba bien que él la tratara así. Que Sasori la amaba en el fondo y que le dolía lastimarla.

Pero Sasuke tenía razón, el amor no lastima, no duele, no maltrata. Ella merecía ser feliz, ella merecía amar y ser amada.

Ella quería ser feliz, quería salir de esa vida de maltrato y de dolor, y aunque algo tarde, lo haría.

Sakura se acercó a la puerta y recogió una maleta que estaba en el piso, luego salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

Al final de las escaleras se encontraba Sasori sentado en el piso y sobándose la nuca. Junto a él estabael bate de béisbol y el celular con el que había llamado a Sasuke.

Sasori había llegado de jugar béisbol con sus amigos, le gritó y quiso golpearla.

Pero esa mañana Sakura ya no soportó más sus maltratos.

Tirada en suelo y golpeada como estaba se arrastró hasta agarrar el bate que él había dejado mal puesto.

Sasori intentó volverle a pegar y ella no supo bien como lo hizo, pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logró pegarle y dejarlo inconsciente.

Y Sakura se sintió bien, se sintió valiente, se sintió fuerte.

Y entonces la venda que tenía en los ojos se le cayó.

—Sakura,¡si me dejas te arrepentirás! —gritó Sasori al ver que ella lo pasó de largo y se dirigía a la puerta con la cabeza levantada.

Ella abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Sasuke estaba llegando a la reja.

—¡Sakura yo te necesito! —gritó Sasori detrás de ella. Parado en el umbral de la casa.

Sakura siguió caminando.

Él corrió hasta ella y tomándola por el brazo la giró para obligarlo a verlo.

Se sorprendió al toparse con aquellos ojos jade que lo miraban sin miedo, no le mostraban odio. Y eso le dolió más, pues lo miraban con indiferencia.

Un empujón lo hizo separarse de la muchacha.

Era Sasuke que se había acercado hasta ellos.

Sin esperar la reacción de Sasori, Sasuke se acercó y le pegó en la cara. Y antes de tomar a Sakura de la muñeca le advirtió que no volviera a acercarse a ella.

Sakura se fue esa mañana, Sakura sin decir nada.

—Sakura yo te necesito. —volvió a gritar Sasori.

Pero Sakura no miró hacia atrás. Ella escapó de sus gritos.

Y se bebe las calles Sakura. Ella ya no tiene miedo, ella empieza de nuevo.*

**||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||oo||**

Sakura caminaba hacía el altar con una sonrisa. Sasuke ya la esperaba nervioso e inquieto.

Le había tomado seis años darle el sí al chico de ojos negros, profundos y misteriosos. Porque primero tenía que reencontrarse y valorarse.

Y cuando se valoró como mujer, quiso hacer todas aquellas cosas de las que se privó por someterse a alguien que no la merecía. Quiso volver a estudiar, volver a reír, volver a disfrutar de sus amigos. Quiso volver a vivir.

Sakura llegó al lado del hombre que la amaba y al que amaba y sonrió feliz al tomar su mano. Porque ahora entendía que el amor era un mandamiento de dos.

Y ambos se prometieron amarse, respetarse y valorase.

Y ella sabía que lo cumplirían.

Porque ahora jamás se permitiría esclavizarse a un hombre, porque ahora no se permitiría derramar lágrimas por alguien que no la hiciera reír, porque ahora sabía el valor de ser mujer.

* * *

***Frases de la canción "María se bebe las calles"**

**Ojalá les haya gustado la historia. **

**Saludos.**


End file.
